BioShock 2 Cultural References
Like BioShock before it, BioShock 2 contains many references to real life, video games, or history. Many of these references were placed in the game by a BioShock 2 designer, Steve Gaynor. Video Game References *'451' - The code, "1540" used to open the first locked door in BioShock 2 is a reference that has been used in several games made by previous employees of Looking Glass StudiosLooking Glass Studios, on Wikipedia since the creation of the System ShockSystem Shock video game series, on Wikipedia game series, the predecessor of the BioShock games. In System Shock the first locked door could be opened with the code 451. In System Shock 2, there was a door that could be opened with the code 45100. In the game Deus ExDeus Ex, on Wikipedia (which was made by Ion Storm,Ion Storm, on Wikipedia a company with several previous employees of Looking Glass Studios) 0451 was a code to open an armory. In BioShock, 0451 opens a locked closet in Twilight Fields Funeral Homes.Information about the in-game codes from "0451" blog entry, July 18, 2008 on Hit Self-Destruct In BioShock Infinite, 0451 is the code to unlock an elevator. The number itself comes from the title of a book by Ray Bradbury, "Fahrenheit 451." *''HitmanHitman video game series, on Wikipedia - In Pauper's Drop, the Fontaine Clinic door code is 0047, which happens to be the code name for the protagonist in the video game series, Hitman. Also, the name of the person who recorded the Audio Diary pointing to the code is "Tobias Riefers"—an alteration of "Tobias Rieper," the name that Agent 47 gives as a pseudonym in the mission "Traditions of the Trade" from the original ''Hitman game."BioShock 2... seeeeeeecrets" article by BioShock 2 designer Steve Gaynor on his blog, Fullbright *'Pac-Man'Pac-Man, on Wikipedia - Continuing the tradition of Pac-Man references begun in BioShock (see Worley Winery), some of the random names that can be assigned to hacked Security Bots with the Handyman Gene Tonic are "Pinky", "Blinky" and "Clyde"; the ghosts in Pac-Man. *''System Shock'' - The achievement/trophy name "Look at you, Hacker" is a reference to a well-known (though unused) line by the main antagonist, SHODAN, in System Shock, BioShock's spiritual predecessor. *'Unstable Teleport Plasmid' - This defective Plasmid found in Fontaine Futuristics is a nod to the Teleport Plasmid which was cut from BioShock due to the many glitches it would have caused. It also briefly shows a Splicer being surprised by your appearance, a reference to Half-Life 2 in which a malfunctioning teleport will do the same thing, albeit with much larger consequences. *''Thief'' - One of the possible names a hacked Security Bot can be assigned is "Garrett," the name of the protagonist from the game Thief. Also, female Splicers will occasionally say "You can't hide in the shadows for long" if they are alerted but cannot find you — guards in Thief sometimes say this exact line when searching for the player. Name Inspirations *'Mythology' - Just like in BioShock, some locations are named after elements of ancient Greek, Roman and even Colombian mythology.Roman Mythology, on WikipediaColombian Mythology on Wikipedia (Dionysus Park, El Dorado Lounge, Plaza Hedone, etc.) *'Augustus Sinclair' - The last name "Sinclair" was inspired by the last name of BioShock's art director at Irrational Games, Scott Sinclair."Arcadia Demade" designer commentary by Jean-Paul LeBreton on his blog, vectorpoem.com *'CJ Greens' - The brand name on each tin of Canned Beans is a reference to Christopher (C.J.) Green, a BioShock 2 developer. *'Dan Tate' - The proprietor of Tate Wineries is named for Dean Tate, a level designer of Neptune's Bounty from BioShock and Fontaine Futuristics from BioShock 2.Post by Steve Gaynor in the "Introduction time! Steve Gaynor, writer/Lead Designer of Minerva's Den" thread in the 2K Forums *'Detective Suspects' - Scraps of paper on the wall in Detective Rock Flanagan's office in Pauper's Drop list the names of several BioShock 2 developers. On a scrap labeled "Insane": Collin Fogel, CJ Green, Karina Riesgo, and Brandon Pham. On the scrap labeled "Special": Rinaldo Tjan, Brandon Pham, and Rich Wilson. Viewing the complete texture file reveals the title as "Special Treatment" or "Treatment". *'Gaynor Peaches' - The brand name on each tin of Canned Fruit is a reference to Steve Gaynor. *'Gilbert Alexander' - Gil Alexander's name was a tribute to Stephen Alexander, an FX artist at Irrational Games who was influential in the making of BioShock. *'Handyman' - A tonic acquired in the game assigns random names to any Security Bots that the player hacks. The player can control two hacked bots at the same time, creating several name combinations that are references to characters in the game, members of the game development team, or other real life people: "Rachel" & "Steven", "Andrew" & "Ryan", "Tommy" & "Rebecca", "Jordan" & "Thomas." *'Penal Colony Inmates' - Several names of inmates in Persephone are taken from members of the BioShock 2 development team (Mattson, Wilson, Thomas). *'Steve Gaynor's girlfriend' - Steve Gaynor, the level designer for Adonis Luxury Resort and Pauper's Drop, makes a reference to his girlfriend Rachel Jacks in the Audio Diary Fitness in Adonis Luxury Resort. In the sauna, there is an Audio Diary by "Rachelle Jacques." Rachelle has a husband named "Stephen" who sits around listening to radio serials while she swims laps at the Adonis. According to Gaynor, Rachel goes to the gym while he stays home and plays video games. A photo on a wall-mounted shotgun rack in the Fishbowl Diner is a picture of Rachel. Miscellaneous *''Doctor Who'' - The inspiration for Sofia Lamb's character was that of Fenella Woolgar'sFenella Woolgar on Wikipedia role as Agatha ChristieAgatha Christie on the Doctor Who Wiki in the tv-series Doctor Who.Doctor Who on Wikipedia"BioShock 2 Podcast Episode Nine: Sofia Lamb" at the Cult of Rapture *'Judas' - Sofia Lamb compares Stanley Poole with Judas Iscariot, the disciple who betrayed Jesus,Judas Iscariot on Wikipedia in her audio diary A Spy. *'Louis the 15th' - Eleanor Lamb breaks a tea service in the style of Louis XV of France, which can be heard in her audio diary Destructive Learning. Louis XV was one of the kings of France during the 18th century.Louis XV of France on Wikipedia *'Mugshots' - A board of convict portraits in the Security booth in Inner Persephone are actually photos of BioShock 2 developers, including Jordan Thomas, Michael Kamper, Rinaldo Tjan, Rich Wilson, Hogarth de la Plante, Steve Gaynor and Ryan Mattson.BioShock 2 secrets from a level designer on Geek *'Nighthawks '- Pauper's Drop's Fishbowl Diner was inspired by the painting Nighthawks,Deco Devolution: The Art of BioShock 2, Environments section, pg 82: "We really started with a tenement district and diner. Early on Jordan wanted to have some sort of diner. He was thinking of Edward Hopper's painting and the idea of a lonely character hanging out in diners Everything changed but the diner. Early on in development we realized we had so much content we had to break it into two maps so part of it went into the Pauper's Drop map and the other went into the Siren Alley map." - Alex Munn by the American artist Edward Hopper.Edward Hopper on Wikipedia *'Revelations' - The graffiti on the plaque directly across from the Vita-Chamber where Subject Delta first awakens in Adonis Luxury Resort reads "Fallen, fallen is Babylon." This is a reference to the Bible passage Revelation 18:2, "Fallen! Fallen is Babylon the Great! She has become a home for demons and a haunt for every evil spirit, a haunt for every unclean and detestable bird."Revelations 18:2 on Biblos.com *'Schrödinger' - A frozen cat in Imago Fine Arts is a reference to Schrödinger's cat;Schrödinger's cat on Wikipedia a thought experiment by the famous physicist Erwin Schrödinger, who postulated theories about quantum entanglement.Quantum entanglement on Wikipedia *'Tamara de Lempicka' - Tamara de Lempicka was a Polish Art Deco painter active in the 1920-30, who's art style inspired several of the Art Deco paintings in BioShock 2, notably featured in the Journey to the Surface and Dionysus Park. The texture files for these particular paintings are labeled Lempy_01_diffuse.tga, "Lempy" being a reference to Lemp'''icka. *The Wizard of Oz' - ''BioShock 2 has a few references to the cult MGM 1939 film, The Wizard of Oz: *If Delta chooses to save the Little Sister in Ryan Amusements, Sinclair will say of him that "our tin man had a heart all along," an allusion to the Tin Woodsman, a caring character of the story who seeks an heart without realizing he doesn't need one.Radio Messages: Ryan Amusements :*Sinclair also comments in an audio diary that Andrew Ryan "reckoned the free market was some kinda holy spirit gonna lead us all over the rainbow,"Wooden Nickels a possible reference to Over the Rainbow, the most popular song from the film, reflecting the main character's dream of finding a place out of all trouble. :*Concept art for the Triton Cinema has the movie advertised for showing.Triton Cinema Concept Art :*A concept art for a heaven-like outside appearance of Persephone (similar in shape to the definitive rending) had Persephone look like a green crystalline and transparent structure, which share similarities to the Emerald City of Oz. Coincidentally, the protagonists of BioShock 2 follow a single road to it (the Atlantic Express line) just as Dorothy and her friends walk along the Yellow Brick Road to the Emerald City. In both stories, the destination at the end of the road is the place where their wishes are granted. *'1939 New York World's Fair' - BioShock 2 has a few references to the first of the New York World's Fairs, not to be confused with the more well known 1964 New York World's Fair. **The soundtrack features Horace Height's "Dawn of a New Day" composed by George Gershwin and posthumously completed by his brother Ira as the theme for the 1939 New York World's Fair. **The song is heard in the Puppet Workshop of Ryan Amusements. The technician for the park's animatronics, Carlson Fiddle is quoted in the novel as being inspired by the Westinghouse Electric Corporation exhibit in the 1939 Fair which featured "Elektro the Moto-Man", a 7-ft tall robot that could talk, walk, smoke cigarettes, and distinguish colors with his dog "Sparko" who could bark, sit, and beg. *'Bessie Smith' - The character of Grace Holloway was partially inspired by the life of a 1930s blues singer named Bessie Smith.Bessie Smith on Wikipedia"BioShock 2: the seedy underbelly of Rapture" article by Patrick Shaw at GamePro.com ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer *'Pavlov's Dogs''' - Suresh Sheti uses the term "Pavlo's pets" to describe his audience in his audio diary Intellectual Stimulation. This referes to Ivan Pavlov's famous experiment with classical conditioning on his dogs.Classical conditioning on Wikipedia *'Playboy' - Oscar Calraca's nickname, The Playboy, is an obvious reference to the Playboy magazine.Playboy on Wikipedia *'Rita Hayworth' - The appearance of the playable character: Mlle Blanche de Glace, was modeled after a picture of the famous actress Rita Hayworth.Rita Hayworth on Wikipedia *'Shirley Temple' - Louie McGraff refers to the famous child star of the 1930-60Shirley Temple on Wikipedia when he picks up the Little Sister, by saying "Alright Shirley, come 'ere!" *'The Kraken' - The map Point Prometheus features a Kraken exhibit with a large statue of the mythological octopus Kraken. The exhibit was inspired by the movie 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea,20,000 Leagues Under the Sea on Wikipedia which the multiplayer art director Mat Tremblay, saw as a child.Deco Devolution: The Art of BioShock 2, Environments section, pg 117: "The Kraken is probably one of my favorite assets in the whole game. This guy was one of those things that came to my memory from watching 20,00 Leagues Under the Sea as a kid and being freaked out by the huge Kraken that takes a sub. It seemed perfect for this map. It was a real challenge, though. To model this and texture it and get it in place was a couple weeks worth of work. It turned out really well. I would say that, even though it's not in the actual center of the map, it's definitely one of the centerpieces of the map." - Mat Tremblay ''Minerva's Den *'Brent Hudson' - This character is named in honor of Kent Hudson, Senior Systems Designer at 2K Marin during development of ''BioShock 2. *'Christopher di Remo' - Named for Chris Remo, host of the Idle Thumbs podcast, and the Community Manager at Irrational Games. *'Jack McClendon' - The founder of McClendon Robotics is named after Zak McClendon, the Lead Designer of BioShock 2. Jack's radio portrait is also a photo of Zak. *'Minerva' - Minerva, the namesake of the DLC and the first level, is the Roman goddess of wisdom.Minerva on Wikipedia Her symbol is an owl, which is seen in numerous places throughout the DLC. *'Hedy Lamarr' - The name of the Minerva's Den exclusive Splicer model Heady is a reference to actress Hedy Lamarr.Idle Thumbs plays BioShock 2: Minerva's Den DLC with writer/designer Steve Gaynor [Part 1] on YouTube *'Named cats' - Each level in the Minerva's Den DLC features a single named cat corpse."The Secrets of Minerva's Den" article on Cult of Rapture **Minerva's Den - Babbage: Named for Charles Babbage, the man credited with inventing the first mechanical computer.Charles Babbage on Wikipedia **Operations - Lovelace: Named after Ada Lovelace, a woman credited with having written the first algorithm intended to be processed by a machine.Ada Lovelace on Wikipedia **The Thinker - Turing: Named after Alan Turing, who conceptualized the "Turing Machine."Alan Turing on Wikipedia *'Named slugs' - Nine sea slugs found in jars are named after main developers of the DLC, including Steve Gaynor, Devin St. Clair, Jeff Fisher, Scott LaGrasta, Mario DiPesa, Rinaldo Tjan, Will Armstrong, Collin Fogel, and Brandon Pham. **The tenth developer, graphic artist Karla Zimonja, is referenced with Karla Electron Tubes. **Brandon Pham is also referenced as Pham Pneumo in part of the piping in Air-Tite Archives. Karla Electron Tubes Box.png Pham Pneumo pipe part.png *'The Thinker' - The name of the Rapture Operational Data Interpreter Network is inspired by the famous statue of the same name, sculpted by Auguste Rodin.The Thinker on Wikipedia The acronym of the computer's name is R.O.D.I.N.- the last name of the sculptor. A version of The Thinker sculpture can be seen in the lobby of Minerva's Den. *'Clock' - Lead designer Steve Gaynor has stated that the inspiration for the clock room in the Executive Wing came from the 1994 Coen Brothers film, The Hudsucker Proxy.Introduction time! Steve Gaynor, writer/Lead Designer of Minerva's Den at the 2K Forums During the film, the clock takes up an entire wall in the company director's office. During a pivotal plot point, the clock is also stopped near midnight. *'Developer names' - The machines printing binary code on lines of paper found throughout Minerva's Den feature the names of Minerva's Den developers along the lines of code, including Brandon Pham, Devin St. Clair, Rinaldo Tjan and Collin Fogel. See Also *BioShock Cultural References *BioShock Infinite Cultural References *BioShock in Other Media References Category:BioShock 2 Category:Cultural References